DoubleCrossed
by Amon2
Summary: Hector proves to be a traitor, but not to Dracula. Hector/Trevor/Isaac.


Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.

Summary: Hector proves to be a traitor, but not to Dracula.

Pairing: Hector/Trevor/Isaac

Warnings: Yaoi, non-consensual, explicit sex scenes, threesome, etc.

The grammar may not be perfect, but I worked long and hard on this one-shot, so please, please read and leave a review.

No serious plot, just some fantasy smut.

Double-crossed

The world was fading in and out in a hazy blur. He could barely retain consciousness, but it didn't matter. He had lost.

That was all that Trevor could think about…his failure.

Kneeling in front of Dracula's throne, flanked by Isaac on his right and Hector to his left, each Devil Forge Master had his hand on his shoulder so as to prevent him from rising to his feet to escape. Not that he could escape, nor fight. The shackles restraining his hands together behind his back also inhibited his powers; he could neither conjure his battleaxes, spells, nor the superhuman strength that he had relied on so heavily for most of his life. He had also been deprived of his trademark whip and weapons, and beaten into submission.

All he could do was sit there as the dark lord smirked down at him pretentiously.

"It is finally as it should be," Dracula said savoring the sight of the defeated man in front of him, "My place at the throne, and yours at my feet." He uttered this last part with such relish.

Trevor closed his eyes, his head dropping to rest his chin onto his bruised chest.

How had things come to this?

It was partially his fault, he supposed. Had he not been so stupid, so blind, so as to trust that backstabbing silver haired Devil Forge Master, Hector, none of this would have ever come to be.

As though reading his thoughts, said Devil Forge Master's eyes shifted down to him, lips moving up in a satisfied grin.

/*/

The brunette had fallen for their ploy. He had believed in the story of the reformed villain whom had betrayed his lord and wanted to seek out to destroy his accomplice, Isaac. They had spun their tale and the Belmont had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.

The vampire hunter had allied his forces with Hector, believing the man genuine in his hatred for Dracula and was rewarded for his naivety with a dagger to the back. And now Dracula has been resurrected, stronger than ever, and this time his powers would allow their master to spread his reach well beyond the horizon to span the continent.

But that was a matter for a later time. Hector had more urgent issues to attend to first. Returning his gaze to his lord, he spoke.

"It is good to see you in your glory again, my lord," Hector addressed his master. "And I hope my lord will bequeath this servant's loyalty with his one request."

/*/

The fiend smiled, the gesture was something that released cold ice flowing in Trevor's veins.

"Why, of course, Hector," Dracula replied. "You have done marvelously well, my servant, and you should be rewarded handsomely for your excellent work. And, as such, I shall grant you what I know you most desire, what you most covet," The blue demonic eyes turned to the kneeling Belmont, the smile turned even more malicious. Trevor felt his heart skip a beat at the monster's next words, "The hunter is yours to do with as you please."

Trevor's face paled, Hector's smile broadened.

"Thank you, my master," he bowed deeply before turning to his redheaded companion whom had been witnessing the whole event with silent amusement. "Isaac, if you could be so kind as to help me?"

"Certainly, Hector."

The duo turned to their master, bowed a final time excusing themselves before each man grabbed one of Trevor's arms and lifted him to his feet. Turning around they lead their captive out through the large doors of the royal chamber.

/*/

Once the trio had left the reception hall and arrived at the portion of the castle that housed their sleeping chambers, they halted.

"Well, Hector," Isaac turned to study their captive while addressing his companion, "What did you have in mind for our handsome friend?"

Hector smiled and moved forward to plaster himself to Trevor's side. The brunette did not appreciate this and tried to shrug the other off, but in his injured, restrained state he lacked the energy or ability to wrestle the silver haired man away. So he tried to move back, only to have Isaac quickly move forward to parallel Hector's position, plastering himself to the other's side so that the hunter was well trapped between them; Hector to his left and Isaac to his right.

Disgusted, he tried to struggle away despite the fact that his endeavors were merely aggravating his injuries. He didn't think it could get worse then this invasion of space. But it would. And it did.

Trevor's eyes widened in shock, the previously restraining grips of his captors had loosened into curious hands that roamed, freely running up and down his sides.

"Unhand me this instant, you bastards," Trevor demanded vehemently, eyes blazing with rage.

"I do not think so, my precious hunter," Hector cooed as he ran his hand over hard body and dived under tattered shirt to feel the firm pectorals beneath. Hungry eyes following his hands at the revealed flesh, "You are much too delicious, I cannot fathom how I, or anyone else for that matter can, could keep my hands off of you. But you are also much too filthy. I think you require a bath." He lifted his eyes to those of his accomplice. "Do you not think so, Isaac?"

The redhead's smirk was simply wicked.

"I agree, Hector," he replied. "But I think we should heal these injuries first."

Without moving from his position or employing any gestures, Hector summoned his fairy, Trix, before them.

"Trix, fully heal my virile hunter for me please," Hector commanded, still molesting his prize.

Trevor, confused, watched as the fairy spun its scepter in a small arc eliciting a tinkling sound before pointing it directly at him. In the next instant, the brunette found that he felt much, much better, and looking down past the still roaming hands he could see all the bruises, cuts, and lacerations as they closed and disappeared.

Job done, Hector released the fairy and allowed it to twinkle out of sight.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Hector, bewildered. "What would you gain by healing me?"

It was Isaac who answered.

"Even at full health, you pose no threat to us, Belmont," he replied, enjoying the look of contempt in the man's eyes, "And as long as you remain in these enchanted binds, you will remain so."

"Now," Hector interrupted, "About that bath."

/*/

Trevor was lead into one of the many sleeping chambers in the castle. The chamber was vast, with a high ceiling, and large windows. It was furnished with an expansive wardrobe, a desk, high back chairs, and a large king sized canopy bed occupied the center of the room. He thought it might be Hector's chambers, but he wasn't sure. It wasn't important though, they did not linger here.

The vampire hunter was guided across the plush carpet and through another door at the end. This one opened into a smaller, tiled room where there was a large ground pool in the center full of hot water: The washing chamber.

Trevor held onto the small hope that if they meant to wash him they would be forced to remove the shackles in order to divest him of his vest and shirt. But, alas, it was not to be.

Instead, Isaac produced a dagger and began to shred his already ruined clothing off to reveal the newly mended flesh beneath while Hector set to removing his boots and trousers.

He thought about fighting now that he was recovered - despite still missing his powers - but the urge was immediately quenched when Isaac brought the sharp blade to rest against his throat. The smile painting the redhead's face clearly indicated that he foresaw his intentions and that any such attempts would not be welcome.

So Trevor remained motionless trembling in abject anger as the redhead and his accomplice continued to tear away his clothes.

/*/

Once the Belmont was completely nude Hector stepped back to take in the hunter in all his glory.

And the silver haired warrior was struck.

The brunette was absolutely beautiful.

No, not just beautiful.

He was the picture of perfection.

Long brown wavy hair framed a handsome face of bright, fierce blue eyes, straight aquiline nose, firm mouth, and a strong jaw that appeared as though it was chiseled from solid marble. The shoulders were wide. Heavy, strong muscles plated chest and abs that tapered down to a trim waist. The multitude of scars decorating the man did nothing to take away his allure; in fact it seemed to enhance his attraction to him, making him appear all the more virile and desirable in his eyes. Speaking of virile, Hector dared his eyes to drift lower. They widened as he took in the monstrous girth that lay between powerful, robust thighs.

And he moaned like a cat in heat.

This virile man was delicious, and Hector could not wait till he had him in his bed, either on his back so that he could ride him with that thick, heavy cock inside of him, or while the hunter was on top of him thrusting roughly inside of him with Hector's bent in half and his legs thrown over those broad shoulders.

He remained like that for a while savoring this view, and the images they brought with it, despite his prisoner's obvious discomfort and humiliation at the intense scrutiny from both men. For Hector could see that Isaac was also drinking the man hungrily.

At any other point, Hector would have refused to share this precious gift with anyone. But he acknowledged that, despite the enchanted restraints, Belmont was still not to be taken lightly. If Hector were to be left alone with him he had no doubt the other would somehow conjure a way to kill him and make his escape.

But the silver haired warrior reassured himself that this will be a one time thing.

'Once I manage to ally Trevor to me…I mean, to lord Dracula, I will instantly discard Isaac,' he thought to himself. 'Or perhaps even maybe, kill him?'

He stared over Trevor's shoulder to Isaac's grinning visage. His companion met his gaze and smiled. The other Devil Forge Master returned his smile as though he was not contemplating killing his partner.

Hector then began to remove his own clothing, and enjoying the incredulous look on Trevor's face. He felt a bit disappointed when Trevor turned his eyes away, but he knew it sooner or later Trevor would have to look upon him.

"Why are undressing as well?" Trevor asked. The sound of impotent rage barely restrained in his voice.

"So that we may join you," Hector replied. "We wish to bathe, as well as help you clean yourself."

When the other had finally removed the last of his clothing, he took his turn restraining Trevor while Isaac undressed. Not that it took long; the red head was barely covered by what passed as clothing.

But Hector took the opportunity to press his front to Trevor's bare back, enjoying contact of the heat of the solid body and the soft skin pressed against him.

Done undressing, the Devil Forge Masters each grabbed the hunter by an elbow and turned him towards the pool. Surprisingly, the other didn't resist much, and allowed them to seat him on the raised counter underneath the surface of the water that served as a bench.

/*/

Despite the sheer humiliation of his state, Trevor did wish to bathe. Certainly not with these two accompanying him, but he did want to clean himself. He had been in a foul state ever since the battle of his defeat and wished nothing more than to clean the grime of filth and failure off of him.

Immersed in the hot clean water, he felt some of the tension ease away. It did not dissipate even when both his captors came to join him. Sitting on his either sides on the bench, not yet touching him, he could imagine he were somewhere else.

It did not last.

He grimaced slightly when he felt the two bare bodies press against his sides, but still, he did not open his eyes. Not even when he felt one of them press his 'excitement' against his right hip.

"I am not a child," Trevor barked, disgusted, and angry. "Why not simply release me and allow me to wash myself?"

An invasive hand holding a washcloth began to scrub at his chest.

"But then Hector and I would get to the chance to be so close to you," He recognized it as the motions and taunting voice of the redhead Isaac to his right, and he forced himself to ignore him. But then, he felt someone brushing his hair back away from his face, in a startlingly gentle gesture. His eyes opened to see that traitor, Hector, trying to fix his tangled, brown mane.

While Isaac's hands roamed his hands all over him under the pretense of 'cleaning', the silver haired man to his left turned his attention to Trevor's hair.

The slighter man was carefully running his fingers through the long locks, separating them, and trying to untangle any knots he encountered. His motions were so delicate and soothing you would think they were lovers as opposed to bitter enemies who had tried to kill each other. And the look on his face…Trevor did not see lust or malice; he actually believed he might have glimpsed endearment and affection swimming in those pale, blue orbs.

But that was not possible. This man was one of Dracula's servants. He cannot be capable of possessing any softness to him, or any remotely redeeming quality.

Asides from the physical prowess, that was.

Although he tried to deny it, Trevor did believe the other man to be quite beautiful. His slight attraction towards his silver haired enemy left him furious with himself for it.

/*/

Once the bathing was done. The Devil Forge Masters stepped out of the pool and pulled their charge out with them. They dried themselves and the restrained hunter thoroughly, and enjoyed a few more mischievous touches – most of the groping was done by Isaac - before discarding them and pulling him towards the door and out into the bedroom.

They turned him towards the large bed so as to give him an idea of their plans for him. Unnecessary, since Trevor already had a good idea of what they wanted. But Isaac had done it to insight fear and panic into their prey, while Hector, did it to try and insight some lust and excitement.

Neither man managed to succeed in their endeavors.

Trevor had decided to face this newest humiliation with as much stoicism and grim resilience as possible. He would resist till the end and not allow his captors the satisfaction of seeing him break.

So when the duo pushed him on his back on top of the large soft mattress, he did not struggle nor panic.

"So you wish to violate me?" he spit out between grit teeth. "I always knew the league of Dracula were a lowly type. I should not be surprised that you'd have to resort to rape in order to bed anyone."

"But what if we allow you enjoy it?" Hector asked as he slithered on all fours towards the brunette. The Devil Forge Master's body movements unwillingly entrancing the brunette but the Belmont held firm.

"I highly doubt I could come to enjoy anything you two could offer me," Hector was now lying next to Trevor with his chin cradled on his hand. On Trevor's other side Isaac was also lying next to the brunette, his position paralleling Hector's.

"Do you truly think so, dear Trevor?" Isaac asked.

Hector placed his hands on the hunter's chest, enjoying the feel of firm muscle and tight, scarred skin.

"Perhaps we should prove you otherwise." He suggested. "Also, who ever mentioned violating you? It is you who will be violating _us_."

Hector suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Trevor's.

The soft kiss was so unexpected, and thus, such a surprise, that it allowed Hector to fully savor the feel of Trevor's soft lips against his before the brunette regained his wits.

/*/

When Trevor broke away he immediately tried to rise, but was gently and firmly pushed back before being kissed again, this time by Isaac.

He tried to think of a way out of this mess, but could come up with nothing. With his hands secured behind his back and his powers repressed, his was helpless against these two adversaries.

Suddenly there were lips on his neck. The lips that occupied his broke away to join the other's in raining nips and kisses before slowly venturing downward, tracing old and new scars littering his chest.

When the pair reached his dark nipples they each licked a bud before wrapping around them to suck.

"Stop!" he protested, but was ignored. "I said stop!" he tried again, his voice hitching slightly as the sensitive buds were stimulated, sucked, bitten, and soothed with hungry mouths.

/*/

Once the nipples were puffy and swollen thoroughly from their combined attentions, the villains abandoned them to move further down, their clever fingers still tweaking and stimulating the sensitized flesh.

"Do you like that, Trevor?" Hector purred, "Would you like more?"

Strong muscles jumped underneath as they nipped and kissed down the abs. Their victim was desperately trying to suppress the sounds they tried to elicit from him with their efforts.

And he had to try really hard when they reached newly awakened flesh.

/*/

Hector smirked and grabbed the erect cock that showed Trevor was indeed enjoying this.

He raised his eyes to meet Isaac's. Smirking wickedly, he conveyed a secret message between them, before moving to look into Trevor's anxious face.

Slowly - nearly agonizingly so - and without breaking eye contact, Hector lowered his mouth and ran his tongue over the pulsing hot sex. He swiped a long line of saliva from the base till the bulbous head. Isaac joined him, licking a line parallel to Hector's on the other side of the large, thick shaft.

/*/

Trevor threw his head back and gasped at the feel of the combined wet appendages on his throbbing dick.

The act was the most erotic thing he had experienced. The wt moist mouths on his sex, licking up and down pulsing veins and hot flesh was exquisite. And he was finding the control which he tried to exercise on his body slipping quickly from him.

His dick was doing the think for him now.

He heard Hector moaning lowly.

He forced his eyes open to look down and see the silver haired man lick the first dew of pre-cum leaking from the bulbous head. The man swirled his wicked tongue around the flushed head, eliciting more groans from him, before collecting the juices, and swallowing them with a low moan of appreciation as though tasting his favorite sweet.

Then it was Isaac's turn to taste the leaking juices.

The red head reached out between his legs and rolled his balls in his palm to coerce them into producing more fluids before wrapping his mouth around the engorged head and swallowing his shaft, whole. The redhead's lack of a gag reflex allowed for him to take the long, thick poll completely down till his nose was buried in Trevor's brown pubic hair.

Trevor's wanted to reach down and grab hold of the redhead's short hair as the man began to bob his head up and down on his cock, tightening his lips around the girth to stimulate him further. But with his hands fastened behind his back, now uncomfortably beneath him, he could not. And so he had to content to allow the other to set the pace, which the sadistic bastard moderated between slow and fast, so as to tease him.

Just as Trevor felt himself near his climax the redhead suddenly stopped, and he released a frustrated growl voicing his need.

/*

"No worries, Belmont," Isaac gave the weeping head one final lick. "You'll get to feel ecstasy soon enough."

The Devil Forge Masters flipped the hunter on to his stomach. They felt Trevor stiffened beneath them.

'Probably presuming that we are going to penetrate him,' Isaac mused.

But, no, they were not.

Hector had already told him that if he wished to join him in a threesome they he would not go that far with their captive. This request had confused Isaac since he truly did wish to feel himself sink into the handsome man. But Belmont was a gift bestowed to Hector from their master - he belonged to his partner - and so Isaac will have to content himself this.

Quickly, and efficiently, the two villains removed the shackles, flipped Belmont onto his back again, and used them to restrain his arms to the headboard. They did this swiftly so as not to allow the hunter the chance to fight or to regain his powers.

/*/

Trevor silently cursed himself.

For a brief moment, when the two men had removed his shackles, he had been presented with the opportunity to fight and try to escape their clutches. But being taken off guard when they had flipped him, thinking that they were going to violate him, he had panicked and his mind stalled, and the chance to escape slipped by him.

He tugged at the chains that now pulled his hands above his head. This position offered him a bit more relief now, as he wasn't lying on his arms, but he still wished the restraints gone.

He was still subtly tugging on the chains, hoping that the headboard might have a weak spot to allow him to slip them free, when Hector his cock grasped and given a few hard stokes.

He gasped loudly. Hector was kneeling above him, his erection in his hand, directing it between his legs. The Devil Forge Master gave him a smirk before dropping down, impaling himself on his rigid cock.

Trevor groaned loudly as he felt himself buried deep inside the tight heat of the other's body. His turgid shaft spearing though spasming muscles that constricted and coiled as they tried to accommodate his girth.

/*/

Hector was experiencing both pleasure and pain. Pleasure as the bulbous head had immediately struck the hidden spot inside him. And pain as he had not taken the time to prepare himself and had sufficed with spit from their previous interaction to serve as lubricant. But he wasn't complaining, as he preferred it so: a little pain to lace the pleasure and heighten it.

He allowed himself a few moments to collect himself and adapt to the intruder inside of him. Isaac had come behind him and was raining kisses across his shoulders, a welcome distraction for the moment.

Once he was ready, he placed his hands on the solid chest beneath him to stabilize himself, and rose to his knees. The length slide out till only the head remained. Then he dropped himself back down. He nearly screamed at the wonderful sensation of hard dick pushing through his channel and striking his pleasure spot dead-on.

It felt so good.

He repeated this action again and again till he established a rhythm and was soon bouncing up and down on the solid meat with much enthusiasm.

/*

Isaac left his position and came to lie next to Trevor so as to better watch the display. Taking his own erection in his hand and stroking to the joined men's tempo.

Hector was rocking on top of Belmont, their sweat soaked hair sticking to each man's face, nice identical flush across their cheeks, and thin sheet of sweat shining off of their nicely toned bodies.

Their physical attributes nicely complementing each other's; Trevor's with his virile masculinity, and Hector a feminine beauty.

The redhead groaned.

He was so glad he had joined them.

But he knew he might not get another chance, so he best take advantage and savor this experience.

Sitting up, he pressed his lips against Hector's in a brief kiss, before moving to kiss Trevor. The Belmont was so forgone in pleasure that he did not think to refuse or fight him.

/*/

When the feeling of that huge cock curving into him got too much, Hector came without even touching himself. His internal muscles tightened around the length inside him, brining Trevor over the edge with him. The Devil Forge Master did not remove himself but kept rocking for a bit, trying to prolong their orgasms for a while longer.

Finally drained, he removed himself from on top of the hunter and lay down beside him.

/*/

Trevor did not try to kid himself, he had truly enjoyed that. But he was glad that they were done with him.

He turned out mistaken on that account. Because then Isaac had grabbed his softening erection began stroking it, instantly bringing it into play again.

Trevor glared.

"You have already had your fun," he growled. "Now, release me!"

"Correction, my desirable hunter, Dear Hector has already had his fun," Isaac purred, "I do believe it is my turn now to experience this delicious flesh.

And with that, the redhead took Hector's place, riding his reawakening dick.

/*/

Isaac was nothing short of brutal, riding Belmont roughly as though trying to harm himself and his partner.

And when the redhead came the vampire hunter released as well, and groaned deeply from experiencing his second orgasm. He tried to rest but was quickly interrupted as he was once again brought to hardness and mounted again by the newly rested Hector.

This progressed through out the night.

The villains would each take a turn to ride the man, or give him pleasure, before once again inviting his nearly erection inside their bodies again.

They allowed him little time for rest

/*/

Finally having exhausted themselves and their prisoner, the trio collapsed.

Trevor was all too happy to see Dracula's servant go limp as his overly worked organ.

They had given him no reprieve the entire night. Their passions had been hot and insatiable, always encompassing him with one hungry orifice or another.

It was as though they had been trying to milk him for all he's worth.

Laying back, exhausted, he felt Hector draw near him, and he nearly moaned in agitation. Luckily it turned out that the other merely wanted to cuddle him and the other Devil Forge Master was out like a light.

Hector laid his head on his shoulder and lazily drew circles on his chest.

The silver haired Devil Forge Master looked up him, a mischievous smile adorning his face.

"I do believe you will enjoy your stay here just fine," he said in a low voice. "For I do plan to redo tonight over and over again."

The End

Please leave a review.

Do you have any idea how often I misplaced Trevor and Hector's names in each other's place? They are phonologically and anagrammatically close and can make one misplace them in text.

If you've enjoyed this story and wish for a sequel or another one-shot, then please leave a review saying so. Because I do have some ideas for what should occur next.

If you've found it terrible, no need to tell me, as I feel depressed enough.

Or, just leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
